Waiting For You
by Saitou Kaede
Summary: Un secreto, muchos sentimientos... Oneshot KairixSora!


_De la Autora:  
_  
Hoooolaaaa, aquí les traigo este pequeño oneshot de KairixSora... aunque odio esa pareja ¬¬... pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho :D

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Se sentó feliz a contemplar el agua. Hacia tanto que peleaba que se le había olvidado lo feliz que era el no hacer nada. Se pregunto de repente si podría meterse al agua como siempre. Miro a su alrededor, no, vació. Temía de Riku, temía de Kairi, y de esas mocosas que le seguían. Pero que mas daba, era su día, sin molestias ni enemigos a quienes golpear con una gran llave que abría una gran puerta. Así que se quito todita la ropa y se aventó al agua.

-Brrr ¡Está helada!- recordó que no había nadie a su lado y se sintió libre de andar desnudito por ahí entre las olas.

Se siguió un rato contento mojándose el cabello, no recordaba ya lo feliz que era sentir la sal del mar en su cara… aunque Kairi dijera lo contrarío… sí Kairi estuviera allí ya le estaría dando consejos de lo que no se hace en el agua salada… si Kairi estuviera allí no estaría sin ropa y contento… ¿Porqué pensaba en Kairi?... ah si, ya lo había olvidado, genial, era el único al que se le olvidaba lo que sentía… ah gran perdedor… y pensar que todo había sido por ella, y al final a regresar con ella ¡Todo era ella! Sabiendo que jamás correspondería a nada… Sora dejo de sentirse feliz en el agua, ahora parecía más helada. Salio cabizbajo y se vistió lento, regresaría a casa, solo, ahora le gustaría que Donald le dijera algo que no entendía, eh incluso un "Ahiuk" de Goofy estaría bien… después de todo ellos le animaban…

-¿Sora?- escuchó detrás de el.

-¿Eh?... ah, hola Kairi – le hubiera gustado no sonar tan vale madres frente a ella.

-Quería mostrarte algo pero creo…

-No, está bien, es solo que acabo de salir del agua – sonrío y Kairi con el.

-¿Te has metido desnudo? Hay Sora ¡No sabes lo que te puede pasar!

-Hey, no quiero otra clase de cómo no tendré escuincles Kairi…

-Ja, ja, ja, vale, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Vale, vale… ¿Qué me quieres mostrar?

-Oh, ven, es un secreto.- Le tomo de una mano y camino, no directo fuera de la playa, sino hacia un lugar escondido en la memoria de Sora, pero que en realidad le era mas presente que nada. –Últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos…

-Supongo…- Sora bajo la cabeza, no quería hablar de lo que no había pasado.

-…Antes era mejor…- suspiro ella.

-Volverá a ser como antes…- dijo más a modo de deseo que de afirmación.

-Eso espero…

Sora se miro, había crecido. Kairi también, se podía decir que antes era una niña, ahora no, estaba guapa ¿Cómo le vería a el?, quien sabe… suspiro ¿Qué sería aquello tan importante¿No podía esperar?, Quería ir a casa y encerrarse a no hacer nada, era mas productivo que viajar por un lugar que ya no era suyo, con la culpa de no ser lo suficiente para acabar con nada, con la tristeza de acabar con cosas que no lo merecían, de ser usado y separar cosas que el destino unió. Como a Kairi y a él.

-No es tu culpa- le interrumpió… ¿Era telepática? –Lo qué sucede y sucedió no es tu culpa, Sora… - el callo, porqué en realidad no había nada que decir –Te admiro, te enfrentas a cosas por tus amigos, por gente que no conoces, siempre vas al frente… siempre sonríes…

-Si yo no lo ago, nadie mas lo ara- suspiro – aunque no es obligación…

-Pero yo te admiro…

-Kairi…

-Yo… Sora yo…- paro y soltó a Sora –Creo que tarde mucho en darme cuenta, y cuando ya no te tuve me arrepentí, sabía que estabas fuera por mi, sabía que regresarías algún día… y cuando por fin te vi lo supe… lo confirme… -Kairi lo miro de frente- y es que creo que te quiero.- sonrío.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos. Incluso sintió que el mundo se congelaba un instante en la sonrisa de Kairi, y que sus últimas palabras se repetían eternamente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No me pusiste atención¡Sora! –puso sus manos en las caderas como siempre.

-No… es solo que… repítelo… por favor…

-¿Por qué?

-Para saber que en verdad lo estas diciendo…

-…- Kairi se incorporó para mirarlo bien, estaba serio, no serio escondiendo una sonrisa, sino serio en verdad, enrojeció y le sonrió.-Que te quiero Sora… te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

-Entonces no estoy loco… si escuche bien- le sonrió -¡No estoy loco y Kairi me quiere¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! –Sora le tomo de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas sonrientes.

Entonces Sora paro y le miro a los ojos, estaba serio.

-Kairi –está le miro –yo te quiero…

Paso un momento de silencio y después Sora sonrió, Kairi hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a reír.

-Entonces… somos algo así como…

-Sí Sora, somos "algo así como" novios –sonrió.

-Genial- sonrió -… no se como se hacen estas cosas…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-No se…- la miro, ella sonrió.

-Podemos ir caminando juntos a casa… de la mano…

-Ahh… -Sora se apeno – si quieres…

-Si quiero –sonrió –vamos –le tendió una mano que el tardo en aceptar, después se encaminaron de regreso hacia sus casas.

-Por cierto ¿Qué era eso que me querías mostrar?

-Supongo que nada… - le sonrió mientras se perdían en la tarde de Islas Destino.

F I N.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Les ah gustado? espero que sí. Me gusta mucho escribir de Sora... es tan lindo '¬' ... y bueno, al final nunca llegaron a donde iban a llegar xD... esque Kairi es tan inpaciente, uno esperaría que con tremenda cabezota pudiera reprimirse mas, bushh ¬¬ (perdón kairi-fans u.u). Bueno, me despido esperando que les aya gustado :D, y nos seguimos leyendo con _All Togheter_!! Hasta otra!


End file.
